


puppy love

by yukjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukjaem/pseuds/yukjaem
Summary: wong yukhei, star quarterback player on the football team, falls head over heels for a boy named na jaemin.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> i can finally live up to my ao3 name!! (yay! a rare pair!!)
> 
> really, this fic is a bunch of little moments put together. hope you enjoy it anyway!

It's a dreary Monday morning when Yukhei first talks to him.

He's always been aware of his presence - it's hard to miss his unrestrained laughter at the front of the class, alternating between sharp intakes of breaths and soft vocals whenever one of his friends whispered into his ear. Yukhei's always known of him, but he sits at the back of the room with Jaehyun and all of his other friends from the football team, while Jaemin sits beside Jeno and the school president, Mark Lee.

So, he doesn't even speak a word to Jaemin until their chemistry teacher assigns them as lab partners. Yukhei doesn't think much of it - doesn't pay attention to the teacher at all even - until Jaemin turns in his seat, and Yukhei gets a clear view of his face. The first and only thing that comes to his mind is: _oh, he's cute._

Jaemin’s tousled caramel brown hair frames his face perfectly. He has long fluttering eyelashes and pink lips that curve into a broad smile. Yukhei feels his lips dry, so he licks them, and Jaehyun doubles over beside him, snickering behind his hand.

"Come on, Yukhei," Jaemin urges with a roll of the eyes, waving him over. Yukhei moves on autopilot, pushing Jaehyun out of the way and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He drags his feet to the front and plops down on the empty seat beside Jaemin. It's still warm from Mark's ass sitting there a few minutes ago, and Yukhei winces.

"There you go," Jaemin applauds. He reaches into the pockets of his hoodie - a loud orange colour that Yukhei can tell matches his equally loud personality - and tosses a piece of candy. Yukhei catches it out of pure reflex. He opens his fist to find a strawberry flavoured taffy nestled in his palm. He opens his mouth, confused and, frankly, insulted.

“What’s this for?”

"For doing what I told you to. Wasn't so hard was it?' Jaemin rolls back his shoulders, then props his elbows on the desk. The corner of his eyes creases when he smiles. "Now, I hope you’re good at this cuz I can't titrate for shit. I always add too much and ruin everything."

Yukhei nods, barely. Jaemin throws him another piece of taffy, orange this time, which he catches with ease, of course. He pops the taffy in his mouth, relishing in the burst of sweetness melting on his tongue. He grins, sated, and Jaemin mirrors his smile, although it turns a little dangerous and sharp at the edges. "Good. Let’s ace this then, lab partner."

 

 

 

 

And that's how Wong Yukhei, star quarterback player on the football team, falls head over heels in love with a boy named Na Jaemin.

 

 

 

 

“How did we even end up here?” Donghyuck groans, fingers rubbing at his temples. The school’s certified drama and gossip queen gives Yukhei a quick once-over, disdain clear in his eyes. There’s a glimmer of pink eyeshadow painted on his eyelids.

Yukhei shrugs. “Don’t ask me. I dunno anything.”

“Useless.” Donghyuck throws his hands in the air.

“Isn’t it obvious, Hyuck?” Renjun says, back pressed against Jeno - who’s too busy playing on his ds to pay them any mind - and a sketchbook on his lap. Yukhei watches, amazed, as his pencil sweeps across the paper in broad strokes. The resemblance between the drawing and Jeno himself is uncanny, and Renjun isn’t even looking at what he’s doing. Instead, he gives Yukhei a knowing look.

Yukhei glances away and shifts on the back of his heels, shoving his hands into the pockets of his varsity jacket. Donghyuck arches a perfectly drawn eyebrow but shuts up. He leans back on Johnny’s red pickup truck and takes interest in his manicured nails.

They all know how they ended up here - hanging out in the school’s auto shop with nowhere else better to go. Yukhei wrinkles his nose; he’ll never get used to the smell of dirty motor oil, grease and rusty used cars, although the shop does have a garage door that opens to fresh air and the upper field, where the cheerleaders are practising for an upcoming sports game. It’s not the ideal lunch spot, but it’s theirs, nevertheless.

There’s a harsh clang of metal, and someone shrieks in pain. Donghyuck barely flinches, scrolling through his phone, while Renjun continues to sketch Jeno, oblivious. Jeno’s thumbs tap on his ds in a flurry of soft clicks. None of them seems to care when Chenle wobbles into the room, cradling his left elbow in pain, with Jisung close at his heels.

“Heya, how’re my two little troublemakers?” Yukhei calls out. Chenle sends him a shaky thumbs up and Jisung’s eyes scrunch into happy crescents.

“Let’s just say Mr Moon’s in for a big surprise after lunch,” Jisung says, eyebrows wiggling up and down. Yukhei high-fives him for that. He’s about to ask for more details when he hears the door slide open again. He perks up, and Donghyuck, Renjun and Jeno finally look up as the smell of sugared doughnuts drifts into the room.

“Who’s your favourite person in the whole wide world?” a voice yells.

“Na Jaemin!” Yukhei shouts back, and bounds over, a silly grin on his face. He gives Mark a rough pat on the back on the way, which the school pres returns awkwardly, and comes to a skidding stop. Jaemin has bags of snacks hanging over his left arm and a box of krispy kreme doughnuts balancing on his right.

“Did you miss me?” Jaemin laughs, teetering sideways.

“More than you can imagine,” Yukhei says sincerely. He reaches down to lift the burden off Jaemin, effortlessly carrying the plastic bags to the rest of the crew. Piles of pineapple bread and custard buns spill out when he drops them on top of the pickup truck. He turns back to Jaemin when he’s done, expectant.

“Thanks, Yukhei.” Jaemin stands on his tip-toes, stretching his free hand to pat him on the head. “You can have first pick for the doughnuts.”

Yukhei preens under the attention and nuzzles closer into the touch, bending over slightly so that Jaemin doesn’t have to strain his arm.

“Like a goddamn puppy,” he hears Donghyuck mutter. He ignores him.

Once having chosen his doughnut - pink frosted and rainbow sprinkled - he skips back to the tattered leather couch across from the pickup truck. He waits for Jaemin to hand out the rest of the doughnuts - Jisung takes two when he thinks no one’s watching - until Jaemin grabs the last piece for himself, then two plastic-wrapped custard buns for Yukhei, and heads to his designated spot on the couch.

Yukhei only allows himself to take a bite out of his doughnut when Jaemin falls to his side and makes himself comfortable, head on his shoulder and hair tickling his jawline. He smiles; the doughnut tastes like diabetes and an extra workout after school, but he doesn’t mind. Not when he gets to cuddle with Jaemin.

"Again, how did we all end up here?" questions Donghyuck, legs crossed as he perches himself on the edge of the truck. Mark sits beside him, quiet.

"Free food," says Chenle between mouthfuls of bread, at the same time Renjun drawls, “It’s quieter."

Donghyuck curls his lips into a sneer. "That, and we can finally get away from all those _snakes_ in class."

“That’s not why I’m here,” Yukhei hums at the back of his throat. He fakes a big yawn and, conveniently, his arm wraps around Jaemin’s shoulder.

Donghyuck gives him an unimpressed look. Yukhei pretends not to notice.

They’re a very - for lack of a better word - _diverse_ friend group. The school diva, Donghyuck, and the school pres, Mark, have their heads pressed against one another as Donghyuck shows Mark a video on his phone. He says something underneath his breath, and Mark, surprised, snorts in laughter. There’s the art kid, Renjun, with his mustard yellow beanie and striped blue blouse, and his boyfriend, Jeno, who spends his free time gaming. Chenle and Jisung sit in the corner of the room, probably planning their next prank - they’re the bane of every teacher’s existence and live off of mischief.

Then there’s Yukhei, a friendly football player, and Jaemin...who’s just Jaemin with his glowing cheeks and gentle touches.

Even though they’re all here for various reasons - free food from Jaemin, sometimes home-cooked but mostly store-bought, a secluded area to draw or game in peace, an escape from the rest of the world - Yukhei’s here for Jaemin.

 

 

 

 

The first time Yukhei hears the word “Nana,” he has no idea what it means. Mark says it in passing, _“Nana,”_ urgently underneath his breath when Jaemin gives Yukhei a lemon flavoured candy during a chemistry lab.

“What?” Yukhei says, confused. His voice echoes in the otherwise quiet room, and the teacher frowns at them.

Mark visibly pales, although his eyes flicker to the candy in Yukhei’s hands, then to the test tubes on the desk. “I know we’re not doing anything yet but you still shouldn’t have...during a lab.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Jaemin says innocently. “Can you stop distracting us now?”

Mark, pressured by the weight of the teacher’s gaze, leaves them be. Yukhei knows he’s probably glaring disapprovingly at the back of their heads, but he’s too busy chewing on his lemon candy to care. Jaemin’s little habit of worrying his bottom lip as he concentrates is enough to keep Yukhei’s attention for the rest of the class, and he doesn’t think about the word “Nana” again.

 

 

He hears it again when Donghyuck screeches, _“Nana!”_ and Jaemin comes sprinting down the hallway with a bottle of soy sauce in his hands. His eyes light up when he sees Yukhei, fresh out of gym class, and he darts behind him, pressing the bottle against Yukhei’s sweaty palms.

"Yukhei! Drink this if you want."

"What? Wait, Jaemin, what the hell -" His hands fumble with the bottle, but he doesn't drop it, thank god.

"No time to explain, sorry." Then, Jaemin pats his head and runs away, yelling over his shoulder. "Stop Hyuck for me if you can, please!"

Yukhei barely has the time to pull himself together when Jaemin hides himself in a classroom and Donghyuck swerves around the corner, face drawn in pure fury. His eyes zero in on the bottle in Yukhei’s hands, and he stalks towards him. Faintly, Yukhei realises that Jaehyun and his other friends have disappeared, leaving him to face Donghyuck’s wrath alone. He gulps and prepares himself to fight for his life.

“Where’s that insolent brat, Na Jaemin?” snarls Donghyuck.

Yukhei sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose. Against his better judgement and survival instincts, he says, “Why do you smell like soy sauce?”

He didn’t think it was possible, but Donghyuck’s face darkens, and so does everything else around them, it seems. The lights in the hallway flicker on and off, and Yukhei takes a step back.

“Listen to me, puppy, because I won’t ask again. Where is Na Jaemin?”

That’s when Yukhei notices Donghyuck holding the tip of a coca cola bottle in between his index finger and thumb. The dark liquid sloshes ominously against the plastic container, just like the liquid in the bottle of soy sauce. Yukhei struggles to keep a straight face when he realises Jaemin’s pranked Donghyuck in the most juvenile possible - switching coca cola with soy sauce.

“Left or right, Yukhei. Ain’t that hard.”

“Right,” Yukhei stammers out, last minute.

Then Donghyuck sneers and veers to the left, muttering, “Thanks for being predictably loyal.”

Yukhei blinks, taken aback at Donghyuck’s lack of trust - or more like he trusts Yukhei not to betray Jaemin. Too bad that, as soon as the coast is clear, Yukhei backs up and knocks on the classroom door three times. Jaemin pokes his head out.

“Thanks, Yukhei.” He tosses a wrapped taffy, this time caramel flavoured, ruffles Yukhei’s hair, and escapes the vicinity before Donghyuck comes back. Yukhei registers another faint, angry, “Nana!!” from the west wing of the school, but he doesn’t pay it much mind. Maybe it’s a new slang word for when someone’s angry, or he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s a word Mark and Donghyuck solely use.

 

 

It’s not until Jeno, of all people, says, “Nana, pass me a ketchup packet,” that Yukhei realises he was so, so wrong. Jaemin rolls his eyes and lifts his arm pathetically, fingers grasping for the ketchup packet on the table a meter away.

“Oh, would you look at that? I can’t reach. Get it yourself, Jeno,” he says in a deadpan, oblivious to Yukhei having a silent freak-out beside him.

“You...are Nana?” he asks shakily.

Everyone turns to look at him, jaws dropping. Chenle tilts to the side, and Jisung lets him fall over. There’s a clang, then another shriek.

Jaemin faces him, tugging his arm when Yukhei avoids his gaze. “Yukhei?”

“I’m so stupid,” Yukhei declares, sticking his fork into the school’s so-called chinese salad, which is just fried noodles with thin slices of carrot. “How did I not realise you were Nana? Your last name is Na, and the nickname Nana is _cute._ Like you. Ugh. I’m _so_ stupid.”

“Finally, he admits it,” Donghyuck says, and Mark elbows him in the stomach.

Jaemin makes an “aw” noise at the back of his throat and visibly melts at Yukhei’s confused, sad puppy eyes. He reaches up, his slender fingers gently untangling the knots in Yukhei’s hair. “To be fair, I never told you I also went by Nana.”

“True,” Yukhei huffs, lower lip jutting out. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I bet Jaemin doesn’t know you go by Xuxi either,” Donghyuck pipes up.

Jaemin tilts his head cutely. “Xuxi?”

“Uh,” Yukhei feels the blood rushing to his cheeks, and waves his hands in defence. “It’s like...my chinese name? People use it more as a nickname here, though.”

“You never told me that. How did Hyuck know and not me?”

There’s a collective “oooh” from Chenle and Jisung in the background. Donghyuck scoffs, and Yukhei hears him whisper loudly to Renjun, who’s sitting across the room from him, “He acts as if it’s not my job to know everything in this hellhole.”

“It’s not like I explicitly chose _not_ tell you. It just never came up, and it’s kinda embarrassing.”

Jaemin fixes him a smug look, and Yukhei trails off with a small “oh.” Jaemin didn’t mean to keep it from him either.

“It’s okay. Today you learned that I go by Nana, and I learned that you have a cute ass nickname like Xuxi,” he reassures. “We good then?”

Yukhei bobs his head up and down. “Yeah.”

“Good. Now, can you please pass me the ketchup packet? My hotdog tastes kinda plain without it.”

Jeno lets out a noise of complaint as Yukhei remains seated, using his long legs to reach for the ketchup packet and picking it up with his toes. It’s kind of gross, but Jaemin doesn’t seem to mind. He rips open the packet and dumps the ketchup on his hotdog.

“Thanks, Xuxi,” he says. Yukhei feels his ears pink up - god, he blushes easily around Jaemin - but he doesn’t mind being called Xuxi, sometimes.

“It’s nothing, Nana.”

Jeno rolls his eyes at them. “Is nobody gonna pass me the damn ketchup?”

 

 

 

 

Losing his first football game when Jaemin is cheering him on isn't high on Yukhei's to-do list. He'd much rather win.

“Wong, get your head in the fucking game,” Yuta mutters, swiping at the back of his head.

“I’m trying to,” Yukhei grumbles back, but by then, the team captain is already gone, jogging back into his position at the very front. He fixes his helmet back into place, his lower lip jutting out.

The school they're up against isn't even that big of a deal - Yukhei's team had beaten them before, and they can do it again. Yet for some goddamn reason, it’s a shitty day for them and they're losing.

Today's the first time Jaemin's come to watch a football game - along with all of his friend group, but Yukhei can't bring himself to care about them at the moment - and he really, really doesn't want to lose.

He catches Jaemin's gaze from the bleachers and waves at him - smiles when Jaemin jumps up and down, holding a huge, sparkly pink poster that reads "Xuxi is my #1!"

His heart flutters. That poster wasn't there at the beginning of the game.

"You better win this, Xuxi!" Jaemin yells. Jisung and Chenle scream encouragingly beside him, hyper and annoying. Yukhei appreciates it, though.

The energy swells inside him when he calls it, and Yukhei gets into position, behind Yuta and Jaehyun. Then the whistle blows, and the game starts.

It's time to get serious.

When the football flies towards him, he focuses his mind - and moves. The wind bends around him; his legs push him forward. The only thing he can hear is the pounding of his heart against his chest when he catches the football and weaves between several players from the other team. His thoughts clear, just like it always does when his brain rushes to catch up with his body and set everything back to place: the grass beneath his feet, the sun beating down on his head, the white line, right there.

Jaemin's bright orange hoodie and his pink poster flash across Yukhei's peripheral vision as he leaps forward, and crosses the boundary line.

The crowd leaps to their feet, cheering and screaming at the sudden, seemingly miraculous comeback.

"That's more like it," Yuta claps his back. The rest of his team do the same.

"Wonder if that Jaemin had anything to do with it," Jaehyun laughs when he passes by, and Yukhei punches him in the shoulder.

Jaemin's still standing, beaming beside a disinterested looking Donghyuck, and Yukhei feels lighter than ever before. He can do this.

They win.

"You won!" Yukhei barely has enough time to discard his helmet when Jaemin leaps over the edge of the field and pulls him into a bear hug.

Yukhei registers the arms wrapping around him vaguely, in a distant, pleasant sort of way. He stumbles back in surprise. It takes him much longer to gather his senses and all he can think is: _holy fuck, Jaemin's hugging me_ and _I'm all sweaty and gross_ and _holy fuck, Jaemin's still hugging me._

He's so close that Yukhei can make out each individual eyelash that casts a spidery shadow on his cheekbones.

Jaemin, Yukhei decides, has pretty eyelashes.

The moment seems to drag out forever, warm and sweet and soft. He can feel the rise and fall of Jaemin's chest when he breathes. Jaemin smells like spring - clean and fresh - and Yukhei grows more and more aware of his own sweaty body.

"Fuck," he mouths to himself.

Chenle and Jisung wave at him from over the bleachers, their eyes wide open and mouths in an "o" shape - they're mocking him.

Curse his overly expressive face.

"Nana, I'm kinda gross and sweaty right now," he says.

Jaemin’s arms tighten all at once, and Yukhei tries to push back - puts enough distance between them so that he can see the pink across Jaemin’s cheeks and his eyes, bright as day and just as clear.

"Don't care. Lemme hug you for a bit longer," he mumbles, pressing his cheek back against Yukhei's chest. “You _won.”_

"I did. You proud of me?" Yukhei prods, hesitant.

Jaemin finally pulls back with a smile, teeth flashing. He goes on his tippy toes and, slowly, rests his hand on the crown of Yukhei's head.

"Of course," he says. Then, playfully, "Good boy."

And Yukhei? Yukhei is all too affected by this, if his reddening face is any indication. Jaemin's soft laughter almost - almost - makes up for his feelings of embarrassment. The rest of his friend group - especially Chenle and Jisung - make kissy faces, and he hopes Jaemin doesn’t turn around and see them.

Deep down, he wonders if Jaemin already knows.

 

 

 

 

Yukhei’s trying his best to do his math homework in the library with Mark (hint: he’s asking the school pres for a little bit of help), when Donghyuck slams his Starbucks cup down on their table and says, “This is so sad alexa play despacito.”

Mark adjusts his gold-rimmed glasses, frowning. “No drinks in the library, Hyuck. Or loud music.”

“Look, Mark, I really don’t care right now,” says Donghyuck, a hand on his hip. He squints at Yukhei instead, then eyes the scribbles on his papers. “Is that...math? Are you _actually_ doing your math homework right now?”

“Yeah?” Yukhei says defensively. He hates it when people act so surprised when he does anything that requires intellect; being a jock doesn't have to equal to fewer brain cells. “Got a problem with that? I’m not dumb, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “I never said you were dumb, you stupid idiot. I mean, that worksheet isn’t due till Friday. We have, like, three days, and,” here, he points a finger accusingly at Mark, “only nerds like Mark does homework _early.”_

“Uh,” Yukhei purses his lip, scrambling for an excuse. “I’ve decided to change my ways?”

Donghyuck doesn’t look impressed and turns to Mark for an explanation, plucking the pencil out of his hand until the school pres finally meets his stare head-on. Yukhei waits with bated breath as the stare-down continues for a good minute; he even makes a few hand gestures and panicked eye movements to communicate with Mark, but, alas, Donghyuck isn't called the gossip queen for nothing.

Mark breaks under pressure. “Jaemin usually asks Yukhei for help the day before something’s due. Yukhei likes helping Jaemin.”

Yukhei has never felt more betrayed.

“You have a crush on Jaemin,” Donghyuck says it like it’s a fact, and, suddenly, Yukhei is very afraid.

“What? No way? How did you ever come up with that idea?” he laughs nervously.

“What kind of gossip queen would I be if I didn’t know?” Donghyuck places a manicured hand on his chest, offended. He sighs heavily when Yukhei blinks in confusion. “You have a very expressive face, Yukhei. It’s kinda obvious.”

“It is,” Mark agrees. He doesn’t look up from his textbook.

“Oh,” Yukhei says, voice subdued. If Mark of all people can tell, he’s doomed. His shoulders sag in defeat. “Are you gonna tell him?”

Donghyuck takes a long and obnoxiously loud sip from his Starbucks drink, then pops the letter “p” when he says, “Nope.”

Even Mark looks up, skeptical.

“Really, I’m not gonna say anything, as much as it pains me not to.” Donghyuck shifts his weight on the back of his heels. “It’s just - you know he treats you more like a pet than a potential boyfriend?”

“What do you mean?” Yukhei asks.

“He pets your hair, gives you candy as a reward, and in return, he gets a loyal puppy following him around. You help him with his homework, for god’s sake.”

Yukhei knows this is all true, and he can already feel his heart breaking into two, but he has to confirm with someone other than Donghyuck. “Mark?” he asks cautiously.

Mark gives him a long, hard look - his eyes thoughtful, inscrutable. Finally, he relents, “He’s not wrong.”

Yukhei feels like a kicked puppy when Donghyuck pats his cheek and clucks his tongue sympathetically. “I might be wrong, hon. Don’t worry your pretty little head over it too much.”

He nods meekly, and Donghyuck plops down on the seat across from them and takes out his phone. Conversation: over.

 

 

 

 

Yukhei tries not to, but he ends up worrying about it a lot.

Deep down, Yukhei knows he never had a chance, but that doesn’t stop his heart from bursting like an overly inflated hot air balloon, lighting on fire and falling onto the ground in a flaming hot mess. Then, it gets stomped on for good measure, and all the flames go out, leaving an empty shell of what is left of his heart.

Sue him. He just got his heart shred into pieces; he’s allowed to be overdramatic.

 

 

 

 

They find Johnny and the school’s most popular senior, Lee Taeyong, sucking face on Johnny’s red pick-up truck, and Yukhei finally gets to use his big hands for a good purpose - he covers Chenle and Jisung’s eyes before they see anything.

“You do realise we’re only a year younger?” Chenle says dryly as he and Jisung walk blindly out of the auto shop, Yukhei’s hands still blocking their sight.

“Hush, you’re still babies,” Jaemin scolds. He latches onto Yukhei’s arm with a shudder, the scene repeating itself in front of his eyes. “I almost wish you covered my eyes too.”

“That’s not the only thing Yukhei’s hands are good for,” Donghyuck singsongs, then he runs away before Jaemin has the chance to register the sentence. His cheeks flush a deep red a second later and he splutters a few incoherent words, and Yukhei pretends not to notice.

They find a spot outside on the upper field, where thin trees cast a shadow on a small hill. Mark lays down his jacket for him and Donghyuck to sit on, while Jisung and Chenle practise somersaults and cartwheels out in the open. Renjun sits by himself, sketching in his notebook as Jeno basks in the sun, sprawled in the smack middle of the field. He rolls over to his side, blinking lazily at his boyfriend until Renjun sighs and sets down his notebook, moving over to curl up against Jeno's chest.

"Jeno's kinda like a cat," Yukhei notes, as if his head isn't currently placed on Jaemin's lap like a puppy - as Donghyuck would say.

Renjun snorts, "Definitely. He’s lazy and craves for attention."

Jeno doesn't look offended; he presses his lips at the back of Renjun's neck, light as a feather, humming softly.

"I'm more of a dog person," Jaemin says noncommittally.

There’s a brief lull. Donghyuck’s fingernails clack against his phone screen. Somewhere on the other side of the field, Yukhei can hear the sound of Chenle and Jisung cackling evilly.

Then, he startles in realisation, sitting up, back straight and eyes stock still.  "Does that mean you're into me?" he blurts out.

“Yeah, duh,” Jaemin says.

He makes grabby hands at Yukhei, until Yukhei allows him to pull him back down, his long-ass limbs on the ground, head back on Jaemin’s lap. He feels a light pressure on the crown of his head, and nuzzles into Jaemin’s warm touch. He lets his eyes flutter shut, a smile growing on his face one trembling second at a time.

“So, like, boyfriends?” he asks, just to confirm.

“Boyfriends,” Jaemin affirms, voice soft.

Yukhei opens his eyes. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck - brings him down until they meet halfway. He tastes the smile on Jaemin’s lips.

Jaemin tastes like strawberry candy and everything sweet, and even their friends’ not-so-subtle wolf whistles can’t stop Yukhei from kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> who cares if it's rushed if it's cute alsfjlksjf.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <333
> 
> btw! i made a brand new twitter account [here](https://twitter.com/yukjem). it's completely empty - no tweets, nothing - but i'll try being active on it soon, so check it out if you wanna!


End file.
